Squall Leonhart
Special Moves Neutral B - Revolver Spuall fires an bunch of bullet into the opponents. This weapon have a long range, but sadly shot only 4 until stopping. You can use all four shot, since both the last one had much higher knockback than the rest. It is rather difficult to pull off the full attack, as the attack requires timing on each blow to follow up. Side B - Thunder Barret Squall fire a stream of lightning that draws the opponent closer. Like Cole's, The shorter the lightning bolt hit, the longer the opponent will be stunned. If However, you can't leeched a opponent health, Up B - Rough Divide Squall Jumps up and charges at opponent at high speed. The Rough Divide does around little damage and has good knockback. Down B - Blasting Zone Squall Surround Gunblade in a field of energy and extend its range, then slam it into the ground. This can enemies and does major damage It can also be effectively on air. Final Smash - Renzokuken Squall transforming his Revolver into the Lion Heart, his ultimate weapon. From there, Eight blue bars flash by on a power meter, and you must tap as the bars flash by in order to increase the damage done by Squall's attacks as he slashes his opponent eight times. Squall finishes his ES with Lion Heart, his strongest finishing move from Final Fantasy VIII, where he dashes past the opponent and strikes them, creating an explosion. Character Description A teenager with unruly brown hair and light blue eyes, Squall is most often seen wearing a black leather bomber jacket with a fur trim collar and a v-neck white shirt, black pants with three interconnecting belts, and black boots and gloves. He has a silver stud in his left ear, and wears a silver chain necklace with a Griever pendant and a matching ring. The only times he isn't wearing this particular outfit is when he's wearing his SeeD uniform or SeeD cadet uniform, which he only does if he is required to, and in flashbacks to his childhood days, in which he wears an orange shirt with several horizontal stripes and dark pants. Squall's gunblade of choice is the Revolver, of which he owns a customized version with Griever engraved imprinted on both sides. In a duel with his rival, Seifer Almasy, both end up giving each other mirroring scars across the face. In Dissidia Final Fantasy Squall looks much as he did in Final Fantasy VIII, but is given additional fur ruffles on his jeans, a sash partially covering his right leg, and a lion's head belt buckle, as well as a new shirt with a plunging v-neck collar. Even though in Squall's eyes are light blue in Final Fantasy VIII and Dissidia Final Fantasy, in a few selected FMV's in Final Fantasy VIII Squall's eyes appear green, and both his Final Fantasy Mini Arts figure and Dragon Quest & Itadaki Street portable artwork have brown eyes. Squall starts an introverted, brooding, cold and taciturn teenager who pushes away those who would otherwise be considered his friends. Though withdrawn, Squall does not shrink from what he considers his duty. As much as he resents assuming leadership, he is the first to ensure that what is necessary gets done. Squall's clear mind and sense of responsibility lead others to trust and follow him. Even though everyone agrees on how difficult Squall can be, staff and students admire him, and he is eventually appointed Commander of Balamb Garden, much to his dismay. Squall becomes the "de facto" leader of the party, though at first he dislikes his comrades looking to him for orders and advice. Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Role in Subspace Emmisary TBA Extra TBA Trivia TBA Video TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Square-Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Young Adult Category:Sword Wielders Category:Gunholders Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Mugen Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Lawler-RPG Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:No More Anarchy